(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wind motor machines to convert wind energy into other energy forms and more particularly to machines wherein the impeller is housed and the housing is mounted on a circular track for orientation to the wind.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Certain workers in the prior art had funnels to direct the air into a housing against impellers. E.g., CLARK U.S. Pat. No. 1,315,595. Also seen UZZELL U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,750 and RUDISILL 2,517,135.
In addition to having funnels, others also had elaborate systems to point the funnel into the wind. E.g., WILLIAMS U.S. Pat. No. 757,800. Applicant was also aware of the patent to GEFFCKEN U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,719 at the time this application was prepared.